


Cuddle

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The first time he got kicked out after sex with Adam, Nigel tried not to feel rejected. His Star wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone and Nigel wasn't gonna push.Really who needed to fucking cuddle anyway?or, Nigel likes to cuddle and Adam doesn't.





	Cuddle

The first time he got kicked out after sex with Adam, Nigel tried not to feel rejected. His Star wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone and Nigel wasn't gonna push. 

Really who needed to fucking cuddle anyway? 

It became routine, fuck and go. He started to get used to it even though part of Nigel wondered what sleeping next to Adam would be like. Would he snore? Kick? Cling? 

Still Nigel was fine with it, really he was, content to cuddle a bit on the couch watching films or whenever Adam was comfortable. 

They were dating for almost four months when Adam started to act odd before Nigel left. He tried to keep the sex going even after they'd exhausted themselves, rubbing on Nigel and even sort of oddly hanging onto him. 

Nigel thought about staying, sometimes even held him till he fell asleep but reminded himself Adam didn't want that. He still recalled that first night when Adam said "I don't want you to sleep here," and didn't want to hear him say those words again. 

So he left and kept leaving.

Things continued on that way until the morning he forgot to meet Adam in the park for their scheduled morning donut coffee breakfast after a long night complaining with Darko. His friend was already tired of hearing him moan about it, annoyed to the point of almost calling Adam himself though Nigel got so drunk he ended up sick all over which stopped that idea. 

Nigel woke up because Darko was talking, and was more than surprised to see who he was talking to. 

"...and he likes cuddles you know? Nigel is a very--"

Nigel kicked him hard in the shin, annoyed that Darko was still trying this shit. Adam looked confused to find the two of them clinging in bed half clothed as innocent as it was. 

"Shut the fuck up," he mumbled, "Star what're you doing here?"

Adam looked down at his hands. 

"I was waiting in the park with your donut. I don't have it anymore."

Nigel cursed, sitting up and stretching. "Sorry darling, we got a bit too wild last night."

Darko snickered and stood up, his boxers were so low Nigel could see the crack of his ass. 

"Wild," he laughed, "Nigel got drunk and talked all about you, his 'twinkling little Star.' Starlight, you've got this man so--"

Nigel threw a pillow at him and he dodged it easily before heading for the toilet. 

"I thought you were hurt."

He saw Adam was still not looking at him, sighed loudly and grabbed his hand. "Star, I'm sorry. How were the birds?"

Adam's smile was still thin but growing. "They liked your donut."

Nigel kissed his palm. "I'm sure they did. Especially with these lovely hands tossing out crumbs of--"

"Oh god, you're horrible," Darko interrupted, "I'm leaving."

"No one asked you to stay."

Darko snorted. "YOU asked. Said you missed sleeping next to--"

"FUCK OFF!"

Adam flinched and Nigel pulled him closer, glaring daggers at Darko who raised his hands up before he started to get himself together. 

"Darling, would you like to go to the cafe? I can get us the lovely window seat and we can--"

"...watch the fucking birds? Jesus fuck Nigel what happened to you? Did you lose your balls? Does he have them?"

Adam blinked. "Nigel likes birds. He told me he did."

Darko snickered and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "I'm sure Nigel told you a lot of things to get in your pants, Starlight. Just like he pretends to be alright with you kicking him out of bed every time you fuc--"

Nigel stood and grabbed for him but Darko sidestepped, saluting and still grinning as he left. 

He sighed, his back to Adam now and worried for the reaction he'd get. 

"Listen," he turned around to find Adam looking at his hands, "Darko doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about."

"I don't want you to sleep with Darko."

Nigel frowned. "It wasn't sex, Star. We just passed out."

Adam sat down on his bed and ran his hands along the sheets. "I want to try sleeping in a bed...with you."

Nigel smiled and walked over. "Just sleep?"

Adam started to unbutton his shirt, his apprehension obvious as Nigel came closer. "Yes. I worked out a morning nap in my schedule as it is my day off work and thought I would seduce you into bed at my house but we are here now. There's no use wasting a bed."

Nigel knelt down at his feet. "No darling there isn't," he put his hands on Adam's hips, "If your scheduled nap doesn't work out I'm certain I can tire us both enough for sleep."

Adam put his hands over Nigel's. 

"We've had enough sex, I want to cuddle."

Never in all of Nigel's life would he have expected those words to make him so happy. 

"Fine with me, Star."

They both undressed down to their underwear, though Adam laid in Nigel's bed to watch him finish. He looked at home there and quite comfortable. 

He climbed on and crawled towards Adam slowly. 

"This is the first time you've been in my bed."

Adam rolled onto his side as Nigel came up behind and wrapped his arms around him. "It's big."

He pressed his nose to Adam's neck and breathed him in. "You like this?"

Adam leaned back against him. 

"Yes," he sighed, "I'm getting aroused."

Nigel rocked against him and Adam moaned. "Just sleeping still, Star?"

Adam wiggled against his cock. 

"Nigel, please."

Nigel pulled started to stroke Adam through his briefs as he rocked and peppered kisses against his neck. 

Their breathless sighs were the only thing that could be heard in the room against the sound of the bed moving. When he felt Adam's release Nigel sped up his grinding and came not long after, mouth sucking a mark into his neck. 

They both caught their breaths while Adam barely rolled away to take off his briefs and Nigel was overjoyed when he climbed right back in bed naked. He pulled up the blanket and kissed his mouth in a slow tease, his smile soft. 

"I like this."

Nigel kissed him again, his eyes already heavy. "I love you."

Adam's eyes widened. "You do?"

Nigel nodded, brushed a hair from his forehead and kissed his nose. 

"Why do you think I suffered in silence when you kicked me out of bed every time we--"

Adam interrupted. 

"You never said no. I would've listened. I might not have liked it but I would've listened."

Nigel pulled him close and Adam settled against his chest.

"I don't want you to fucking compromise for me, Star. I want what you want."

Adam kissed his neck. "I want you."

"Then we're halfway there already."

They were silent for a good long while, until Adam spoke.

"I love you too."

Nigel held him tighter. 

"You don't have to say it because I did, Star. You--"

Adam pulled back to look at him. 

"I knew when I first didn't want you to go but you kept going and I started to dream about different things. Like how your breath would feel on my neck when you slept and--"

Nigel pulled him into another kiss, crushing their bodies as close as he possibly could. He rolled them over and the feeling was overwhelming.

He didn't think he'd ever been this happy. 

Adam was heavy lidded by the time they parted and Nigel caressed his cheek softly. "You want to nap with me for a bit?”

“Yes,” Adam sighed and lay against his chest, “I didn’t sleep very well.” 

“That won’t happen again.”

He ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, kissed his forehead several times in a row, and then his eyes started to fall closed. 

Fucking perfect. 

“After the nap, I’d like us to have sex.”

Nigel hugged him tighter.

“Oh darling, I think that was a given already but I’m glad to have it scheduled.”

Adam wiggled and his chest was against Nigel’s, his head under Nigel’s chin. 

“I never want to sleep without you again.”

Nigel whispered, “You never will.”


End file.
